dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Unimplemented Features
The following items are unimplemented items, that have a reference in the game's artwork and/or source code. Although, based on imagery, it may be possible to guess what uses or functions these items may have, nothing about any of these items' uses is known if it is not listed. Bucket The bucket is an item with artwork in the files. A picture shows that you could wear the bucket on your player's head. The tex file was eventually used for the Bucket-o-poop. Additional Bucket Information Clothes Clothes is an item with artwork in the files. Additional Clothes Information Door The Door is an structure with artwork in the files. Additional Door Information The Door looks like a wooden door, it is only found in game files and there is artwork of open door and closed one. A similar structure, the Wood Gate, was added to the game in A New Reign. Records Records are items with artwork in the files. Additional Records Information There is a Phonograph item, found in the Epilogue of Adventure Mode. This might suggest that the player could make a phonograph and use these records to play music, with each color playing a different melody. Scarecrow The Scarecrow is an item/structure with artwork in the files. Additional Scarecrow Information Lead developer, Kevin, said "It'll probably turn up someday.". A similar structure, the Friendly Scarecrow, was added to the game in A New Reign. Snowball The snowball is an item with artwork in the files. Additional Snowball Information Lead Developer, Kevin, has stated that an upcoming mob, the snowman, may throw these. Also, the Ice Flingomatic throws snowballs. Flour The Flour is an item with artwork in the files. Additional Flour Information It may have to do with another upcoming item, Wheat. Friend-o-matic The Friend-o-matic is a structure that can be spawned via console and has artwork in the files. It was added to the game's files in A New Reign. Additional Friend-o-matic Information Character examination quotes suggest it is intended as a mechanism for players to teleport near each other. Wheat Wheat is an item/structure encountered in game files. Additional wheat information Stopwatch The Stopwatch is an item with artwork in the files. It looks similar to the compass. Additional Stopwatch Information Bag The Bag is an item with artwork in the files. Additional Bag Information Probably never to be implemented, instead replaced by the Backpack. Truffle Truffles is an item with artwork in the files. Additional Truffle Information Originally, things would be bought from Pigs with Truffles. Target Dummy The Target Dummy is a structure that can be spawned via console and has artwork in the files. Additional Target Dummy Information Its an immortal mob that shows the damage dealt by the player when hit. It can be spawned in Don't Starve Together with "dummytarget" on the console command. Player Skulls Player skulls are items with artwork in the files. Additional Skulls Information *The majority of the Characters have skulls. Some of the Unimplemented Characters do as well. *It has long been known that these Skulls will not be implemented. They are only in the game files due to being part of the unlock system in the unreleased game. This was confirmed by Kevin during the Beta. Wilson's Skull.png|Wilson's skull. Willow's Skull.png|Willow's skull. Wendy's Skull.png|Wendy's skull. Wolfgang's Skull.png|Wolfgang's skull. WX78's Skull.png|WX78's skull. Wickerbottom's Skull.png|Wickerbottom's skull. Wilton's Skull.png|Wilton's skull. Winnie's Skull.png|Winnie's skull. Wortox's Skull.png|Wortox's skull. Wallace's Skull.png|Wallace's skull. Wes Skull.png|Wes's skull. Monkeyman.png|Wilbur's skull. Waverly's Skull.png|Waverly's skull. Woodieskull.png|Woodie's skull. Category:Items